The Next Stage in Evolution
by Raz 42492
Summary: Set during X-Men: First Class- She was his greatest mystery. Every carefully constructed secret she concealed was going to be known. And she resisted him, every painful step of the way.  Magneto/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first X-Men fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. There will be some jumping around with time periods, but it will all make sense! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Prologue

Erik sighed as his newfound friend Charles spoke about- well, Erik wasn't sure. He tuned Charles out some time ago. It probably had something to do with recruiting mutants, or the school he desired to open as a haven for young mutants. However, nothing seemed to keep Erik's thoughts from drifting off.

'_You aren't even listening to me?'_ A soft voice rang out through his mind. Erik turned his head to show his exasperated expression. _'Why even bother asking Charles, if you already know the answer?'_ Charles smiled, his blue eyes twinkling softly. "Only wanted to see if you'd be honest or not." Erik snorted and turned to look out the car window. The trees passed by as they drove down a side road in Richmond, Virginia. So far, the duo's search for mutants had become slightly promising. Some mutants blatantly turned down then offer they presented- either it was out of fear of their powers or a lack of interest. Even fewer others pounced on the opportunity to make something with themselves and their gifts- to surround themselves with people just like themselves. Erik wondered how many more mutants were out there, hiding from cruel, violent humans. Erik felt the car slow as they reached a local park. As Charles and Erik exited the black Mercedes, they began to observe the serene environment. The trees bent softly with the wind- the wind carrying the laughter of children running around the playground, being princesses and mighty warriors in their own worlds. Erik gazed across the fields, seeing only children and their parents, and became confused.

"Who are we looking for?" Charles looked across the playground and fields as well. His brows became furrowed as he didn't immediately spot his next protégé.

"Her name is Henrietta Catherine Franks. She is petite, long brown hair, hazel eyes…" His voice faded as he searched for her. Erik saw none that fit his colleague's vague description. His gaze halted as he spotted a figure clear across the field, lying on a bench by herself, immersed in a novel. Charles must have spotted her as well as he started making his way over. Several times, they had to stop before they collided with humans half their size, smiling kindly as the children took off giggling.

As they moved closer, Erik could make out her blue, knitted dress and brown boots. He could see her lying on her stomach, her legs bent upwards. Even from several yards away, he could see a bright smile graced her pale face. As she continued reading, the smile fell slightly; her eyebrows came together, confusion in her eyes. She switched from both hands holding the novel to her left hand holding it open as she bit the nail of her right thumb. _'Cute'_ Erik couldn't help but think. As Charles and Erik came closer, the young girl became aware of other presences near her and her head turned and gazed up at the duo. The irises of her eyes seemed almost too large; however, the affect of that and her long dark eyelashes gave her a doe-eyed appearance. Her long hair cascaded down her back in thick curls and waves, shielding her slightly from the wind. Charles and Erik stopped approaching a couple yards from the bench. Erik could see a dusting of freckles across her tiny nose and cheekbones, hidden slightly from her pink tinged cheeks. He couldn't help himself as his eyes drifted down to her mouth, which had a natural pout. She truly was a lovely girl. Erik looked back at her eyes which were fixed on him. He could see knowledge and wisdom beyond her years gazing at him. Something else- something he could put his finger on- lurked in the background. He felt a tug at his gut- he was missing something. There was something oddly familiar about this girl- almost hauntingly familiar about her. Before Erik could discern what it was, they small girl piped up.

"Hi?" Her perplexed expression was also expressed in her tone of voice. Charles took the reins in addressing the young lady.

"Hello. Are you Henrietta Franks?" Henrietta nodded slowly, Erik watched as her eyes became guarded. She pushed herself up and curled her legs to the side as she propped herself up with her right hand. The open book lay forgotten next to her.

"Who wants to know?" Charles smiled despite her rude and blunt attitude.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my colleague Erik Lensherr. We wanted to speak with you about your enrollment to the University of Virginia." Henrietta lost her guarded expression and Erik could hear a faint "Oh." She sat up a little straighter and evaluated them closely, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do I get a full ride scholarship?" Her tone was playful, yet hopeful, a small smile beginning to show. Erik couldn't help but feel a slight pull at his own mouth as he smirked. She had no idea what she was in for. Charles chuckled delightfully.

"No, we are actually trying to offer you something else- something that could change your life." Henrietta snorted. "That's what _all_ college recruiters are supposed to say." She swung her legs over to the side of the bench as she grabbed her novel, her back to the two men. She bent over and picked up her brown satchel and shoved the book in it before she closed it. Still not facing them, she stood. "Whatever you guys are trying to sell, I'm not interested. I've got enough on my plate as it is." Erik felt a pull in his stomach again as he watched Henrietta start to walk away.

"We understand," Erik spoke up. "We just want to talk." Henrietta paused and looked down. She appeared to take a few deep breathes before looking over her shoulder at them. Her eyes were filled with sadness, as if she had seen too much of the world. "You will never understand," she whispered. The way she stood, the way her hair fell down her back, how the wind whipped several strands across her delicate face, Erik felt something deep in him move. _He knew her_.

"Have we met?" Henrietta shifted so that she could turn to look at Erik. She evaluated him carefully, before she slowly shook her head. "No, we haven't." She said it with such resolution, Erik almost found himself believing her. Yet, he knew it was a lie.

"Well, Miss Franks, we would still love to talk. You may be surprised at how much we know about your-uh- "plate", so to speak." Charles tried again. Erik could see the twinkle in his eye that caused many women to simper. Henrietta gave Charles a charming smile, where the tiny gap between her front teeth could be seen. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." She raised her small hand and wiggled her fingers as her "goodbye". She turned and began to walk into the tree line when that little feeling Erik felt hit him full force.

* * *

><p><em>The moon's soft light glowed through the tree tops. Erik sat shivering at the base of the tree, in shock of recent events. He looked up to see a girl with long dark hair and an older portly man arguing in rapid Polish. <em>

"_I told you, I FORBADE you from not following the plan! You were only supposed to go to the office and collect information while we set prisoners free!" The man shook his finger in her face. The girl glared at the man, her eyes were wild with anger._

"_He was sitting on a lab table! They were experimenting on him! I couldn't just leave him!" She spat back with venom. The man took several deep breathes before visibly calming._

"_Camilla," he began gently "your heart is in the right place. But do you realize what you risked by saving him?"_

"_Yes." She replied firmly. She gazed at Erik. "He's very special," she whispered. "Well, of course he is if Dr. Schmidt is looking at him personally." Camilla looked back at the older man. "No, that's not why he's special." The older man rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course not," they replied sarcastically. " Just get him in the truck with the others. Then we can get out of here." The man stomped off into some nearby brush where other voices were heard. The girl approached Erik. He shrank away from her, not trusting her so easily. She knelt in front of him, giving him a big smile. Erik could see a tiny gap between her front teeth. Her eyes were large, doe-like. They held a soft light, something that resembled hope. Camilla said nothing as she held out her hand. Erik stared at it for a long time. Camilla seemed rooted in her spot, patient as Erik made his decision. Slowly, he placed his dirty hand in hers. They stood together. She turned and slowly led Erik through trees and brush._

"_Where are you taking me?" _

"_Somewhere you can be free."_

"_Why did you help me?" Camilla stopped moving. She looked down at Erik. "Because I wanted to." She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You are very special. I couldn't bear the thought of the Nazis taking something so wonderful from the world." With that, she continued forward, pulling Erik farther into the unknown. After a few minutes, they entered a clearing with several trucks. Heavily armed men moved with a purpose around the glade. Camilla cut her way effortlessly through the moving masses to the bed of one of the trucks. Erik glanced inside to see other prisoners of the camp. Camilla called out to one of the men. He came over with a slight smile on his face. They began to mutter to each other in hushed tones. The man would glance down at Erik every so often. Eventually he nodded and patted Camilla's arm. She turned Erik to face her. _

"_You're safe now. This is Hugo. He is a very good friend of mine. He will watch over you and keep you safe." Erik just looked at her. The moon provided barely enough light for him to see the dusting of freckles on her face. "I'm very happy to have met you, Erik." She bent slightly to give a gentle kiss on his forehead. With that, Camilla turned to walk away. Erik stared for a moment before calling out, "What's going to happen to you?" She looked over her shoulder, a breezed making her hair dance across her face. A small smile graced her lips. _

"_You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." She wiggled her fingers in "goodbye" and began to walk into the tree line._

* * *

><p>"Camilla!" Erik called out. The girl whipped herself around, shock etched across her face. Charles turned to his friend. "What did you call her?"<p>

"What did you call me?"

"That's your name," Erik said with determination. The girl's instantly became guarded again as she shook her head. "No, you must have me confused with someone else." Her voice began to shake. She started to back up as Erik stepped forward.

"It was a dark windy night in Poland, many years ago," Erik began. "You found a boy, in a death camp, locked in a room full of metal objects, lying on an operation table." The girl stopped moving and crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes blazing with annoyance yet guarded from letting anyone see anything else she felt. "You took him, when you weren't supposed. You took him away from the suffering he endured for years." Erik walked closer as he noticed her discomfort. "You took him by the hand and led him through the woods, to trucks. You personally made sure he was in safe hands." Erik had stopped just before the bench, only a couple of yards away from a now disgruntled young girl. Charles gazed at her. He could sense her blocking him out of her mind, yet her walls were beginning to crumble.

"You took that boy away because you couldn't bear the thought of the Nazis taking something so wonderful from the world." Erik said verbatim. Camilla dropped her arms, a look of shock and amazement flashed across her face.

"Oh, my God!" She uttered. Charles suddenly was pulled into her mind, like a moth to the flame.

* * *

><p><em>A large, chubby man looked down at Camilla. "You know what the plan is, now you stick to it, Camilla"<em>

"_Yes, sir."_

* * *

><p><em>The door to the office was left wide open. Screams and gunshots were heard from outside the building, yet she threw herself in the room. Her eyes instantly fell on file cabinets. She began to tear through them, looking for anything that could give away anything on the Nazi's military. The sound of metal falling to the floor drew her out of her thoughts. She turned to see a wall of glass, and a boy with blue-green eyes staring at her. <em>

_Something touched her. With every fiber of her being, she knew he was special. There was something beautiful about him. All thoughts came to a sharp halt as she realized he was lying on an operating table. Camilla felt like she could be sick. What did they do to him?_

* * *

><p><em>Camilla glanced down at the frightened boy sitting at the base of the tree. She knelt down and held her hand out to the frightened boy.<em>

* * *

><p>Something abruptly blocked Charles from further gazing into her thoughts. He came back to reality and saw Camilla staring at him.<p>

"You read my mind…" Her voice trailed off softly. She looked between Charles and Erik. Her eyes became hard. "Do not seek me out again." Charles and Erik looked at each other in disbelief. "What are you hiding?" Charles asked cautiously as he looked at her. Camilla seemed to be desperate for a moment before she became guarded again. "If you know what's good for you, you'll forget all about me." Erik was suddenly filled with anger. What was she hiding from him?

"Look, we just want to speak with you." Charles tried again, but before he could continue, Camilla quickly opened her bag and began look for something. Charles brought two fingers to his brow, concentrating intently on her.

'_3 minutes to get to the truck, I should be able to lose them…'_

"Why do you feel the need to run?" Charles inquired suddenly. Camilla's head snapped up as she looked at Charles.

"Shit!" Her hand shot down into her bag and Erik heard the distinct jangle of keys. He watched as Camilla quickly extracted them from her bag. He raised his hand and in an instant the keys shot through the air and were in his hand. Camilla stared at her keys in his raised hand. Her eyes were back on his. What felt like an eternity, they just stared at each other.

Camilla dropped her bag, and took off in a sprint into the trees.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, to those who have reviewed and put me on their alert lists! So, the adventure continues!

Disclaimer: See Prologue

_Previously_

"_Why do you feel the need to run?" Charles inquired suddenly. Camilla's head snapped up as she looked at Charles._

"_Shit!" Her hand shot down into her bag and Erik heard the distinct jangle of keys. He watched as Camilla quickly extracted them from her bag. He raised his hand and in an instant the keys shot through the air and were in his hand. Camilla stared at her keys in his raised hand. Her eyes were back on his. What felt like an eternity, they just stared at each other._

_Camilla dropped her bag, and took off in a sprint into the trees._

Chapter 1- Keep the Secret, It Keeps Us Safe

Erik leapt over the bench and took off after Camilla. He broke through the tree line and spotted her as she vaulted gracefully over a fallen tree. He could feel himself gaining on her by the second. His heart was pounding in his chest- not from chasing after her; he knew that the young woman who saved his life was running from him like a frightened child. Camilla glanced back as she ran, and let out a shriek when she realized how close he was to her.

Charles stood in shock for a moment before tearing off after them. Why were they even bothering to chase after someone who wants to be left alone? This thought stopped short- she was hiding something, something important. Weren't all mutants though? He began to focus intently to Henrietta- or should it be Camilla. He felt her fear in his mind as if it was his own. A man's harsh words rang through his mind as he began to divulge into hers.

'_You keep our secret safe, at all costs. I don't care how far you have to run, or how hard you have to fight. We MUST not be known.'_ Charles felt a block in his mind as she guarded her secret. Charles slowed slightly as he climbed over a fallen tree. He truly wished that he hadn't worn a three piece suit. They were not meant to be run in, or to be moving through the woods. Charles looked forward and could see Camilla disappearing down a hill, Erik close at her heels.

Erik was so close- so agonizingly close. He could see every fleck of dirt as it was kicked up by her boot heels. He could see the bounce and swing of every curl in her dark hair. He could hear every breath she took, at times gasping for air- other times grunting to get over any obstacle. He could hear her short breaths as she started to stumble down the hill. As she began to descend the steep hill, she started to stumble. Erik reached out to her and grasped her arm in attempt to stop her. He succeeded in only crashing into her and sending them both tumbling down hill together. Erik ignored the scratches of leaves and branches; he focused on not rolling over and hurting Camilla. As they reached the end of their plummet, Erik felt himself slide past Camilla, who- he noted- wasn't moving.

Erik sat up to move towards the petite woman when he noticed her beginning to stir. He watched as her head of dark curls rose slightly- half of her face was covered by a blanket of dark hair. One dark, hazel eye looked at him, at first with confusion. Confusion slowly turned into shock, and that to fear. _'She's going to run.'_ He fleetingly thought. Just as Camilla began to stand, Erik moved without thought; his body slammed into hers as soon as she was in a crouching position. They both fell to the ground, Camilla emitting a great shriek.

Camilla struggled with all her might; however Erik was twice her size and had three times her strength. She pounded her fists into hit chest. Just as she was about to reach for his face, Erik grabbed her wrists and forced them down to the sides of her face.

"Stop! Look at me!" Camilla looked up at his cool, blue-green eyes.

"P-p-please, let me go," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not good enough!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Then I'll make you!" Erik looked deep into her eyes, and he knew that she believed him. The wind around him began to pick up, and he felt every hair stand on end. Something was happening. Erik looked around, in confusion. He glanced up at Charles struggling to make it down the hill, which was beginning to become even more difficult due to the winds. Erik looked down at Camilla and froze. It seemed as if the time began to stand still, everything but her eyes. The greens and browns in her hazel irises were swirling around her pupils. Deep within him, Erik knew she was causing the change in weather.

"You have to let me go," she stated very calmly, yet just a firmly.

"No."

"Then I'll make you!" Abruptly, the winds stopped. An eerie silence consumed them. Nothing stirred; no birds chirped, no squirrels moved. Everything was frozen, as if an unforeseen danger lurked nearby. Erik stared at Camilla and noticed her irises were no longer moving. However, the green in her eyes became more prominent. They glowed a deep emerald, becoming brighter and brighter. Erik was mesmerized. He leaned in closer, as if he were going to find her secrets with his close proximity. He leaned in so close, their noses gently touched. He took in her lovely, soft scent. She smelled of mint, earth, fresh rainfall and of something else. He began to feel an overwhelming need to figure out everything about her- her wants, needs, desires, even her fears and demons. What surprised him even more was the overwhelming need to protect her, just as she had for him all those years ago.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"Someone you need to forget." Erik barely registered the sadness in her eyes before he was struck from behind. His world went black.

Camilla groaned slightly as Erik collapsed on top of her. Guilt filled her as she rolled him off to the side.

"Erik!" Camilla looked up to see Charles quickly making his was down the hill to aid his friend. Camilla looked down at Erik. She could not help but marvel slightly at how the young, underfed, broken boy had turned into a well-defined, handsome man. Camilla felt the guilt begin to consume her as she realized she wanted to tell him _everything_. But she could not do that. She could never let anyone from the outside in, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. She gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead, just as she had done before. Camilla quickly picked herself up and took off through the trees, making sure she made good on her escape.

Erik began to rouse from the darkness. He felt someone shaking him. "Erik, please wake up!" He opened his eyes to see a pair of very concerned blue orbs staring down at him. _'What happened?'_ He thought.

"Camilla hit on the head with a rock." '_Camilla? Who-'_ The thought cut itself short, and the events of the past few minutes came rushing back. "How? I was holding her-" "She did it with her mind. That must be her mutation." Erik paused for a moment.

"No, there is more going on than meets the eye."

"I agree." Erik looked around.

"Which way did she go?"

"Erik, she is long gone-"

"Which way?" Erik shouted. Charles pointed Erik in the right direction. "Erik, there is no point. She is probably too far away for you to catch up." His words fell on deaf ears as Erik got up and took off after her. Charles sighed and pursued his friend.

Erik would never admit it to himself, but he truly had no idea where he was going. He could see the end of the tree line and as soon as he broke through, he saw her. His heart skipped a beat. She was running across a field before a parking lot. He took off at a sprint. She would not escape him so easily when he caught her again. Erik, almost didn't notice a small, white Volkswagen Beetle sitting with its passenger door open.

"Camilla! He's behind you!" He saw Camilla's dark head turn and heard a shout come from her before she ran faster. Erik pushed himself even harder. She would _not_ get away from him. But even as he began to close the distance between them, he knew that she was going to be in the vehicle before he could reach her. He watched her throw herself in and slam the door shut screaming "GO, GO, GO!" to the driver. Erik stretched out his hand as he ran and felt the metal in his hand. He could feel the engine revving up; he could sense each screw and bolt, every small metal part beginning to move- and he willed every single one to stop.

Erik could hear their alarmed voices as he gained on them. Camilla threw her head out of the car and looked at him with shock and awe. Her expression was replaced with one of anger and a hint of pain.

"Erik! Let us go!" She pleaded. Erik was determined to not let her go. A gust of wind hit him square in the chest, sending him backwards several yards- which broke his concentration. As he lay in the grass- dazed of the brutality his body just took- he heard the distant screech of tired on pavement. He sat himself up to watch as the small vehicle cut several cars off as it took off into the distance. Anger began to boil deep within him. He vowed that she would never escape him- not until he got what he wanted.

He heard Charles's hurried footsteps behind him. He barely registered his friend kneeling next to him- Erik just continued to stare after the vehicle that had long been lost in the distance.

"Do you truly want to know who she is?" Erik turned to his friend.

"Yes." Charles smiled.

"I know where they're going," he told Erik. Charles watched as Erik's eyes filled with hope.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Reviews make me smile! And it helps know I'm going in the right direction with my story. Thank you loves!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working two jobs and school. Please don't murder me!

Disclaimer: See Prologue

_Previously_

_He heard Charles's hurried footsteps behind him. He barely registered his friend kneeling next to him- Erik just continued to stare after the vehicle that had long been lost in the distance._

"_Do you truly want to know who she is?" Erik turned to his friend._

"_Yes." Charles smiled. _

"_I know where they're going," he told Erik. Charles watched as Erik's eyes filled with hope._

Chapter 2: I Just Want to Know Who You Are

Camilla felt the stinging of tears in her eyes as gazed out the window of the speeding car. Alana, her dearest and most trusted friend, wove carefully in and out of traffic, glancing at her troubled friend every few moments. Alana reached across the shift of her small car and grasped her friend's pale hand in her mocha colored one.

"Camilla," there was no response. "Camilla, sweetie, who was he?" Camilla remained silent as she gathered her words.

"You remember the story I told you about the concentration camp in Poland?" Alana nodded. "Remember that boy that I found in a lab."

"You mean the one being experimented on?" Camilla nodded. She sat patiently as Alana put the pieces together. Realization struck her and she gasped in surprise. "ERIK? As in the little, starving, Jewish boy?" Camilla nodded. "How the hell did he find you?"

"I don't think it was on purpose." Alana's brows lowered in confusion. "I mean, I think he… well, I just think… I don't know, but he sure as hell seemed as surprised to find out who I was as I was to see him!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down." Camilla took very slow, deep breathes. She closed her eyes and pictured his determined blue green eyes. The feeling of them piercing her and figuring out every deep dark secret she was sworn to keep. "Does he know about you?" Alana questioned. Camilla opened her eyes and looked at her friend with sad yet firm eyes.

"No. And he will never know."

* * *

><p>"Charles, how do you know where she is going?" Erik questioned as they hiked their way back up the treacherous hill he tumbled down only minutes before.<p>

"The driver…. Alana is her name. She came to find Camilla, knew she was in trouble; which is something I find fascinating." Charles stopped and turned to Erik as soon as they reached the top of the hill. "How did Alana know that Camilla was in trouble? And furthermore, what secret do they share?" Erik took in the information slowly.

"You didn't find anything else out?" Charles paused in thought before he continued walking. Erik followed his friend, waiting almost anxiously for the reply.

"No. Alana was consumed with fear and the need to protect Camilla. She was afraid of us capturing Camilla, and worse, harming her. I don't think we want to get on Alana's bad side." Erik shot Charles a perplexed look. "Alana is a mutant."

"I figured as much. What's her mutation?"

"I'm not sure. It's animalistic… feral."

"Feral?"

"Yes, her mutation is difficult for me to classify. The easiest way to put it is that she reverts to her more basic instincts. I'd need to return to her mind to figure out more. But she's like a mother bear over Camilla." Charles and Erik reached the bench where Camilla had been reading. "Erik, if you had caught Camilla, I have no doubt that Alana would have ripped you apart." Erik took the information in as he bent down to pick up Camilla's satchel. Inside it, it contained the book she was reading, pens, pencils, cosmetics and a small wallet.

* * *

><p>"SON OF A BITCH!" Camilla let out a sudden yell. Alana screamed and slammed on the brakes. Several cars screeched past them, horns blaring and rude gestures aimed in their direction.<p>

"What! What happened?"

"They have my wallet!"

"So?" Camilla gave Alana a guilty glance. "Camilla what's in there?" Camilla looked down and started playing with her now frayed dress. Alana kept driving, thinking of all the possibilities of what could be in that wallet.

"There's a picture of my mother." Alana waited patiently for more. Camilla glanced up at Alana expectantly. Alana scoffed.

"That's not even bad!" Camilla looked down again. The feral looked at her friend suspiciously.

"What's also in that photo?"

"Well… there might be… well, _possibly_, in the background…. A small….."

"Small what?" Camilla mumbled something under her breath. "What? I can't hear you."

"Lmptmp"

"What?" Camilla let out an exaggerated breath. "Laptop, ok! There's a laptop sitting on the coffee table and you can see it in the photo!" Alana let the information settle slowly, then her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! Do you realize what that means?"

"Yes! Why do you think I'm freaking out?"

"You are so dead!"

"We need to get it back!" Camilla cried. Alana looked at her friend critically. "You realize how stupid you sound now? What's done is done. Hopefully Walter won't tear you to pieces. You know you're supposed to turn in every single, little itty _bitty_, piece of evidence of who you really are, of where and when you're from. Do you know what kind of infractions you face with the elders when they found out you kept one photo?"

"It's a photo of my mother! Forgive me if I want to remember _something_ of who I once was." Alana took deep breathes, and focused on the road and it turned to dusk outside.

"I don't blame you." She almost whispered. "I shouldn't have been like that. I know how much she meant to you… especially after what happened." Camilla felt tears sting her eyes.

* * *

><p>Erik held the small photo closer to his face as he examined the two females it pertained. Camilla was a carbon copy of her mother- or who he assumed to be her mother. There were other people in the photo but nothing he could make out in the dimming light. Erik looked out the window as they flew down the highway.<p>

"Charles-"

"Alana is going to an abandoned inn. Everyone thinks its haunted, but it's a base of some sorts. I couldn't get much, but I was able to know how she plans on getting there." Erik turned to his friend. "And how were you able to tell that?" Charles smirked.

"She was figuring out the fastest way to get Camilla out." Erik sighed. "I wasn't going to hurt her-"

"I know you weren't. However, you were going to find something out. And that, my dear friend, is what is motivating these girls to behave the way they are."

"Big secret plot?" Charles became thoughtful for a moment. "No, but something that could potentially be very harmful." Erik scoffed. "Pandora's box," he jested. Charles chuckled before his face became more solemn. "They sure are acting like it."

Erik looked down in his lap at the small satchel. He set the satchel on the floor, then placed the photo back in Camilla's wallet and put the wallet in his back pocket. Charles took a right as they exited the freeway. They took several turns and crept down a dirt road, overgrown with weeds. They pulled the car off into a patch a grass of the side of the road where it could not be seen by anyone passing by. Charles turned to Erik.

"Erik, she may not want to be found for a reason." Erik gave Charles a cold hard stare.

"She's the reason that I was freed from Shaw. She saved my life. I've thought about her almost as much as I have thought of Shaw." Charles slowly nodded his head. He knew there was no stopping him. Without waiting for a response, Erik exited the car and stealthy headed towards the inn. Charles sighed and followed his troubled friend.

* * *

><p>Camilla entered her room and sighed. This day could have gone so differently. She passed her numerous bookshelves; each containing literature, science, political science, philosophy, history, languages and cultures, religions. She grabbed her robe and a bag of toiletries and headed to the community shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Erik stealthily unlocked a window and climbed through it. Erik turned to assist his friend through. Charles thanked God that it was too dark for Erik to catch his embarrassment. He never was always physically active. Erik walked in and out of several of the rooms, none showing any signs of residence or even recent presence of humans. Charles was just as perplexed. He stopped in the middle of a lounge and turned as Erik stood in the doorway. Charles pivoted his body towards his friend and slightly stomped his foot in frustration. Below him, an echo resonated under the floor boards. Charles and Erik both looked to his feet. They did one last glance at each other before they hurriedly lifted the tattered rug only find that it was a hatch. Beneath was a well lit stairway that led underground. Erik didn't hesitate and continued to pursue his prey, with Charles close at his heels.<p>

* * *

><p>Camilla let the hot water cascade down her back, willing it to wash away the day. She groaned at the idea of heading up to, the elders, and telling them that her need for one photo outweighed the risk of it being found; a photo that was now in the hands of someone that could cause some trouble. The smell of mint soothed her aching head, yet it did nothing to solve the battle that was waging in her mind. How did Erik <em>find<em> her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Yet, at the same time, her heart ached that she couldn't sit and talk with him, to learn what happened, to know that he wasn't a lost, scared boy anymore. Camilla turned off the relaxing water with a sigh. She decided to sleep before deciding on what to tell the elders in the morning. She quickly dried her worn body off and headed to her room, humming a soft, sweet melody.

* * *

><p>Erik and Charles stopped at a fork in the underground settlement. There were five hallways that laid before them, each one identical as the next. Charles brought a finger to his temple and focused. Before he could find Camilla's mind, voices emerged from the hallway to the far left. Erik sprang into action and hid behind a tapestry. Charles turned to run when a shout was heard.<p>

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN THE WESTERN HALLS! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Charles stood frozen for a moment before his baser instincts kicked in and he took off down the middle hall. Erik glanced through the small gap between the wall and the tapestry to see Charles being chased down by guards dressed in black. He noted one had putrid green skin. His eyes furrowed _'What is this place?'_ Erik was about to reemerge when a couple of women came out the farthest right hall, both dressed in pajamas strolled into the intersection of halls. A statuesque red head was accompanied by a squat elderly woman with vibrant blue hair.

"Did you hear that?" The red head questioned. The blue haired woman chuckled.

"Honestly," she replied, "those boys overreact to everything. They are a little too hyper protective about this whole precedence we are giving off." The two women continued down the hall, tittering as they went. Erik emerged from behind the tapestry and slinked down the hallway the women had come from. _'If this is where everyone sleeps, she must be down here.'_

Erik came down a hallway that resembled something very close to a college dorm. Doors were decorated with names and greetings. Some were happy and cheerful, others warning others to stay away. One in particular caught his attention. Plants and flowers that Erik had never seen before were growing out of the woodwork and crept around the doorframe. What made him stop was the flowers giving off a scent of mint, rainfall and something else; something that only his Camilla would smell like. Erik glanced around the hall, his back pressed to the door. He gripped the handle and quickly entered the room. Erik was greeted by a soft light given off by a small fire in the fireplace across the room. A medium size bed was placed against the wall in the left corner. Bookcases lined the walls, two of them spaced apart enough for the closet door, which stood ajar. Erik looked at the books and found almost every subject, multiple languages and several novels. His attention was drawn to the mantle over the fireplace. Several picture were situated, and from what he could make out, several bright smiles.

Erik reached behind him and pulled the wallet from his pocket. He slowly began to open it when he heard a soft humming coming from the hall. Erik dropped the wallet on the floor and flew into the closet, obscuring himself among the clothes.

* * *

><p>Camilla entered her room, and closed her door. Her eyes blinked sleepily and she began to walk to her bed. She stopped halfway when she noticed something on the floor- her wallet. She bent down to pick it up and examined it. She could have sworn she put it in her bag this morning. She realized she had to have because she had to use money to pay for her morning coffee. A sense of dread filled her as she remembered that she had left it at the bench when Erik began to chase her. <em>'He's here.'<em>

A hand clamped down tightly around her mouth and an arm of steel wrapped around her middle and hoisted her into the air. Camilla kicked and screamed, knowing resisting was futile. _'Dear God, he found me!'_

"You didn't think you escape me that easily, did you?" A husky voice whispered in her ear.

REVIEW!


End file.
